


PK - Day by Day

by Cindy_Wen_811



Category: PK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindy_Wen_811/pseuds/Cindy_Wen_811





	PK - Day by Day

**愛 &便當**

11月就到尾聲，連綿的陰雨天氣讓人的心情也變得濕漉漉的。  
自從年中被升為業務主任開始，亀梨的工作壓力也跟著升級。倒不是銷售任務無法完成，而是人員管理令人抓狂。  
說起來，亀梨算是一個獨立作戰型的業務員，雖然和工廠及支持部門的合作沒什麼問題，但要讓他把自己的成功經驗複製到其他同事身上，還真是有點沒辦法。  
每個人的情況不同，團隊裡也就只有一個人勉強能跟得上亀梨的業務節奏，其他人不知道是怎麼回事，開會的時候說的頭頭是道，看成果的時候卻總是不盡人意。  
為此課長也和亀梨聊過兩次，語重心長地讓他把工作重點放到培養後輩上來，甚至提議他將手上的客戶交給下面的人去跟進。  
亀梨被勸誡得滿心煩躁，甚至撂下話來說讓課長把自己這個主任的頭銜給撤了才好。

週三晚上，剛和課長battle完畢的亀梨一接到山下打來的視頻通話就忍不住向對方吐槽「啊！好煩吶！當主任煩死了！我就是不會管理嘛！！！我就只想當個業務員不行嗎！！！每天看著那幫不知所謂的後輩真是超頭大的！！！一直待在辦公室怎麼能接到業務啊喂！！！打電話有氣無力的，沒吃飽飯哦？？？給我有點幹勁行不行啊！啊！！！可惡！！！」  
山下全程笑著看亀梨在電話的那頭發飆，等他把話都說完之後才開口「噗……好了好了好了啦……消消氣，消消氣啊~~~」  
「我要死了……」亀梨把電話架在桌子上，去冰箱拿了一罐啤酒給自己灌了一大口「真是氣死我了！課長那傢伙居然讓我把客戶交給那幫小混蛋！有沒有搞錯，客戶跑了算誰的？別到時候管理做不好，業務也下滑，那公司真要把我給開了。」  
「怎麼會呢~我家和也這麼優秀！！！你的名頭在總公司都是很響的哦！公司年中任務能完成多虧了你和你的團隊啊！」山下說著，手邊的電腦想起了提示音，他便轉過臉去看。  
「還在加班啊？」亀梨湊近屏幕。  
山下把電腦屏轉過來對著手機，上面有好幾個未讀郵件「十月份的時候，公司不是通過了我的企劃嗎？現在課件做得差不多了，核對完畢之後和人事總監過一遍，沒問題就會被下派了。」  
「所以…你會被派去哪兒？可以自由選擇嗎？」亀梨笑瞇瞇地問。  
山下則托著臉「好呀！如果自由選擇的話，我要去長崎！！！」  
「欸，沒得選啊……」如果期待之後還要失望，那不如就不要期待。  
山下做了個鬼臉「誰知道呢？」  
兩人又再聊了幾句，諸如時事新聞、天氣和晚飯吃了什麼之類的，最後互道思念，便掛了電話。

山下的項目亀梨是知道的，7月他們在京都的火車上確立了戀愛關係，整個夏天的週末都黏黏糊糊的，幾乎每週都見。不是亀梨飛去東京，就是山下飛來長崎，托山下的福，亀梨的航空里程也邁入VIP級別了。

可這種情況從9月份開始就中斷了，山下說自己有一個培訓的項目正預備給公司提案。為了準備資料，山下被派去香港學習了一個月，之後就是整理提案交上去。  
10月份接到公司通過提案的回復，山下還開心了好一陣，特別飛來長崎和亀梨慶祝了一番，順便過了週末。  
之後又回復到忙碌的狀態，連視頻通話都只能在休息時間，別提見面了。

亀梨有一次因為思念，想要給山下一個驚喜，於是坐週六上午的航班去找山下，結果山下正在公司開會，等到晚上11點多兩人才見面，山下要忙著將會議中的內容整理一下，亀梨洗浴完畢，躺在床上等著等著便睡著了。  
第二天上午剛想要親密一會兒，山下又接到了工作相關的電話，氣氛一下子都沒有了。亀梨當下就打算回長崎，被山下硬拉著一起吃了個早午餐才送去機場。  
一路上山下都在解釋項目的事情，說如果順利的話，可以被派下去做培訓，他會爭取把自己安排到長崎。  
這樣，至少有一個月的時間可以和亀梨待在一起。

不過，這些都是理想化的狀態罷了，從今天和山下的視頻電話來看，被派到哪裡都是未定的，而自己年末的銷售任務也壓力不小，大概……最快也要到聖誕假期才能相見了。  
亀梨想到這裡，忍不住哀歎到「哎，真是討人厭的工作啊……」

***

正式進入12月，第一個工作日的清晨，亀梨照例在7點鐘起床，打開電視播放早新聞，然後自己去洗漱。  
今天的早餐是雞蛋三明治&黑咖啡，放好杯子，打開咖啡機，香味很快就發散在空氣裡。  
亀梨很喜歡這個步驟，帶著咖啡因的空氣能讓人神清氣爽。  
可，電話卻響了起來，是山下打來的。

「早上好~」電話裡的山下元氣滿滿。  
亀梨笑著「早上好啊！怎麼這個時間打電話給我？」  
「有個東西要讓你簽收一下，你來一下陽台。」山下似乎在走路，隱隱有布料摩擦的聲音。  
「你到底在賣什麼關子？該不會是你在我樓下吧？」亀梨一邊說一邊走到了陽台，這個時間路上行人很少，只見一輛的士朝遠處開去，而山下正拖著行李箱站在樓下仰面向自己揮手。  
這邊還不忘在電話裡接話「答對了，加十分。」  
「你是今天早上的飛機？早餐吃了嗎？」亀梨回到房間，給山下也準備了一杯咖啡。  
「是啊，本想昨晚來的，可惜沒票了，就坐了今天最早一班。」山下頓了頓「電梯來了。早餐我要吃。樓上見。」

一開門，兩人就緊緊地抱在一起。  
又幾乎是同時去探索對方的唇。  
山下身上還帶著清晨的寒氣，空氣中的露水讓他的外套也有些潮濕。  
而亀梨整個人都香香軟軟的，鼻息滿是剛起床的慵懶。  
兩股溫度相會，甜膩的荷爾蒙正爭先恐後地佔滿了身體，讓親吻越發纏綿且熱烈。  
吸吮的聲響不時漏出唇角，揉向對方的身體，恨不能把自己也嵌進去。

「嗯…」那處一直緊貼著，生理反應無所遁形。  
「和也……」微喘而黏膩的低吟「可以遲到一會兒嗎？」  
『啊！討人厭的工作！』亀梨心裡吐槽完畢，無奈地交待「不行，今天早上有例會。」  
「那就……」山下和亀梨對視了一陣，然後蹲下身子，將亀梨的褲子拉下，一口含住了那興奮的小傢伙。  
「唔…」亀梨被山下的動作驚得抖了一下，濕熱的口腔僅僅地裹挾著分身，快感直通腦門，感覺好極了。可又覺得只有自己舒服了，有些抱歉「智久，嗬嗯……不用這樣，我們……唔，嗯……我們晚上再……」  
山下並沒有停下，而是越發賣力地舔舐著，微涼的手指揉捏著囊袋，吞吐間發出嘖嘖的聲響。  
「舒服……嗯，那裡……」亀梨撫弄著山下的耳朵，蜷著腳趾任由那久違的快感遍及全身，偶爾露出一聲無法忍耐的呻吟。  
不一會兒，就射在了山下嘴裡。  
他趕忙去拿紙，沒想到山下竟然將那濃稠盡數吞了下去「多謝款待。」

亀梨的臉瞬間變得通紅，他突然大力地將山下推到另一側的墻上親吻著，仿佛要將那口腔內的粘膜全部清掃一遍。  
這動作用力到讓兩個人的唇都有些腫了起來，分開之際亀梨咬了咬山下的耳垂「晚上再補償你哦，智久君。」  
「我很期待。」山下笑著說。

早餐的時間被嚴重擠壓，還好兩人處理及時，沒有遲到。  
這次在山下的爭取之下，被分到了長崎分公司做培訓，會在這裡待足一個月，直到新年假期結束才需要去總部報到。

到了公司之後，兩人各有各的事情，便分頭行動。  
幾個女同事看見山下和亀梨一起進公司，便向他打聽。亀梨多少能猜著她們的心思，但對於山下的介紹仍只停留在表面上。  
畢竟，讓她們知道自己和山下很熟的話，麻煩事只會更多。  
好在她們的注意力都集中在山下會在長崎待很久，便沒有一直拉著亀梨問個不停了。

這天雖然事情很多，但卻還是覺得過得太慢。  
亀梨有意識地將所有工作提前，原本在5:30的業務報告也提前到5點鐘開始。  
6:30，亀梨先行一步到達今天中午抽空預定的餐廳，山下在15分鐘前發信息說已經從公司出來了，那麼正常來說，半小時內應該可以到的。  
這是一家法式小酒館，因為才開業不久，知名度並不算高。亀梨也是因為上次有客戶約在這裡見面才知道的，當時就覺得味道和氣氛都很好，於是今天就打算和山下一起試試。

先開了一瓶勃艮第白葡萄酒，Macon產區的霞多麗，冰鎮飲用，味道不錯。  
不多久，山下到了，他有些抱歉地笑著「我來晚了，抱歉抱歉。」  
「沒關係啦，這裡挺不好找的，我開始還想說要不要去接你。」亀梨說著，將菜單遞給山下「酒我已經點好了，你想吃什麼？」  
「這裡氣氛真不錯。既然是和也你找的地方，那就你來幫我點吧。」山下又把菜單推了過去，靠在椅子上四下看著。  
亀梨也沒有推辭地點好了菜，前菜煎帶子，酥皮洋蔥湯，主菜選了長臂蝦和鰨目魚，甜點選了櫻桃克拉芙緹。  
吃飯的時候都在聊山下的事情，比如這次培訓的課程安排，上課時候的小插曲，亀梨忽然提到今早有同事向他打聽山下，并特別強調是女性。  
山下有些尷尬地擺擺手「和也你快饒了我吧……」  
亀梨笑得挺開心的，並沒有把這件事放在心上，反倒是山下那不好意思的模樣令他開懷。所有的餐點都很好吃，兩人喝光了一整瓶的葡萄酒，這才心滿意足地回去了。

出來發現外面下著毛毛雨，雖然亀梨帶著傘，但兩人都不想再浪費這一段走路的時間了。  
「我們搭的士回去好嗎？」山下緊緊抓著亀梨的手，說話的時候，還用指尖在亀梨的掌心勾了一下，讓人心癢癢。  
亀梨點了點頭，由山下來叫車，從店門口出來到回家，這一路上都沒有鬆開握著的手。

不管心情怎麼急切，畢竟兩人也是確立了的關係。  
相對於不管不顧地拆吃入腹，好好品味性愛的甘美才是享受。  
兩人一起把山下帶來的行李收拾完畢，然後乖乖地去浴室洗澡，亀梨趁這個空檔點燃了線香，又選了首舒緩的曲子放進了碟機。  
山下出來的時候，忍不住挑了挑眉「和，別讓我等太久……」  
洗浴的過程像是將禮物仔細包裝的模樣，對於一會兒要用到的地方，更是得仔細清洗，草莓味的洗浴劑讓亀梨自己都覺得甜甜的，不知道是不是感受到主人的渴望，那處似乎不怎麼需要特別擴張就變得柔軟濕潤。  
最後出來的時候，頭髮還是濕漉漉的，而山下則不想再等地拉著亀梨的浴袍領口，讓兩人都倒在了床上。

「頭髮……」亀梨撐著手臂，擔心弄濕床鋪。  
山下無奈地歎了一口氣，用已然挺立的男根頂了頂亀梨的小腹「我幫你吹。」  
亀梨笑著從一旁拿來吹風機，然後跨坐在山下的大腿上，學剛才山下的話，說到「別讓我等太久哦……」  
「你是魔鬼嗎？」山下輕咬了一下亀梨的下巴。

從風筒被打開開始，亀梨就一直很不老實地在山下的大腿上蹭來蹭去，好幾次都讓山下想要按掉開關，直接把人壓下來狠狠地疼愛一番。  
其實亀梨也有些耐不住那存在感十足的肉棒一直抵在小腹戳弄著。  
後面好像更濕了……

終於兩個人都不打算互相折磨了，亀梨唸著「可以了……」然後將手指插入山下的頭髮裡，捧著他的後腦勺，深深地吻了下去。  
兩個渴望了許久的戀人，很快就滾在了一起，原本就鬆垮的浴袍很快就散開了。  
山下的吻痕從頸子一直延伸到腰側，亀梨像是想起什麼似地，翻過身將山下壓了下來，將那怒張的器官含在了嘴裡。  
「呃……」山下的喉間發出一記舒服的低喘。  
靈巧的舌細細地舔過肉棒的每一處褶皺，托著囊袋揉捏著，用力地吮吸著蕈頭……  
鈴口歡快地分泌出晶亮的粘液，腥咸的味道溢滿口腔。

當亀梨想要做深喉的時候，被山下拉了起來，他吻了吻亀梨的唇「接下來交給我……」  
手指沾滿了潤滑劑，在臀縫中揉搓著……  
「進來吧，我弄過了……」亀梨抬起腿夾在山下的腰部，稍微抬起了臀。  
「別著急嘛……」山下順利地進入了三根手指，很快就找到了腸壁內的那一方軟肉，將拇指按在會陰的位置，和插入體內的三根手指合力按摩著那處。

亀梨的喘息立即變得亂七八糟，前端的敏感也挺得高高的，很快就濡濕了一片。  
「哈……嗯，好舒服………啊！輕一點！唔……」腰身難耐地扭動著，時而想要湊近那揉捏的力道，時而因為受力太大而想要遠離，身體很快就染上了一層粉色，讓剛才留下的吻痕越發殷紅，猶如點點落地的櫻花。  
「啊！智久……快進來，快……我想要你…………」亀梨嗚咽著勾緊了山下的腰，眼角發紅地懇求著。  
回應亀梨的，是那抵在穴口的炙熱，猛地一滑，直接進去了大半。  
「唔！」畢竟手指的長度還是有限的，深處還緊緊的繃著，這一下就頂到了內裡的敏感，稍微挺動了幾下，亀梨便顫抖地射了出來「啊！！！哈~嗯~~~」

甬道內的緊緻差點讓山下也射了出來，待高潮略過，山下才掰著亀梨的腿根開始了抽送。  
一吋又一吋地挺進，腸壁的深處也漸漸容納下這入侵的堅挺。  
「唔，太深了……」膝蓋被壓在胸口，被反復操弄的小穴高高地翹起，迎接一次快過一次的抽插，汁水飛濺，淫靡不堪。  
透明的粘液被帶出穴口，很快被撞擊的力量搗成泡沫狀的乳白。

「和也，這樣，喜歡嗎？……」山下將亀梨的一條腿架在肩膀上，門戶大開的姿勢讓男根操進了最深處。  
「啊啊啊！！！」亀梨有些受不住地去推山下的小腹「不行，啊！不…會壞掉……………」

「呃……」山下像是沒有聽見似地沉浸在高頻次的快感中，每一下都插到最深，力道大得像是要把身下的人兒捅穿。  
密集的高潮像是刺痛的電流一般反復迴蕩在血液中，不斷地沸騰著。  
高熱的身體敏感得不像話，就連擦過柔軟的被單都能引發一陣戰慄。  
「智久……輕一點，啊…………」生理淚水將睫毛浸濕，可憐地滑入鬢角「啊，不行…要射了……」  
「一起！」山下抓著亀梨的雙臂，卡在他的雙腿間強悍地衝刺，亀梨幾乎是抽搐著迎來了山下的高潮。

當那疲軟的男物滑出后穴，亀梨還在微微地抖著，身體縮成一團……  
「還好嗎？」山下吻了吻亀梨的唇。  
亀梨哼了一聲，無力依偎在山下懷中「不行，太刺激了，身體有點吃不消……」  
「抱歉，我太急了……」山下溫柔地吻著懷中的人兒，亀梨也就瞇著眼，享受著性愛之後的甜蜜。  
「要洗澡嗎？」山下把亀梨的背貼在自己的胸口。  
「好累哦……」亀梨一根手指都不想動。

兩人就這樣抱了一會兒……  
亀梨忽然發現有點不對勁，山下的那處又硬挺地戳著自己的臀肉。  
「嗯？」他剛發出一個疑問音，山下便非常自然地擺動了一下腰部，將粗熱的性器挺入了濕噠噠的穴口。  
「嗬啊……」剛才摩擦的燙熱還沒有降下半分，現在又被灼了一下「不行……智久，今晚別做了好不好…………」  
「我會溫柔的，好嗎？和也~~~」山下一邊挺動，一邊撒嬌，亀梨真是一點辦法也沒有。  
最後只得有氣無力地同意「那，你溫柔一點……明天，我還要跑客戶的……年底任務，嗬嗯！！！年底任務特別多。唔……」

亀梨的意識恢復過來，已經是早上了。  
后穴那明顯的異物感讓他立即感到了不適，他稍微動了一下身體，只聽得「啵」的一聲，那整晚都被自己含在身體里的男根終於滑了出來。  
身體酸得不得了，頸子上的吻痕也沒消，太瘋狂了……  
看著山下那睡顏，和強勢一點邊都沾不上，看來昨晚，自己又多了解了山下一點。  
其實還是挺可愛的……

「嘶，好疼……」亀梨雖然緩了很久才下地，但走路的時候，摩擦到那處，還是很疼。可能是腫了。  
「和也？」山下也醒了，見亀梨扶著腰，皺著眉，有些不好意思地「抱歉…」  
「那個，我想洗個澡……」亀梨艱難地往浴室挪動，到門口又對山下說「麻煩你收拾一下床鋪……」

這天，早餐是山下出去買的，之後他又叫了的士和亀梨一起去的公司。  
還不斷地提醒亀梨拜訪客戶就搭的士，又去藥店買了專用藥膏，幾次出入銷售一課，讓亀梨身邊想要了解山下的同事都過來八卦。  
亀梨只得把和山下認識的經過說了一番，從初次在長崎分公司一起培訓，然後到東京參加培訓也遇見過山下，所以就是相對熟一點的同事關係，這樣。  
「他有女友嗎？」一位女同事問出了大家的心聲。  
亀梨聳了聳肩「沒聽他說起過，不知道哦。」  
「那幫忙約一下聯誼吧！！！亀梨君也要來哦！！！」亀梨知道這個同事，是銷售二課的課長助理，似乎對自己有好感「啊，這很難辦啊，年底很忙。而且，山下桑過來也是工作呢。要不你們自己去問他？我知道他休息時間都在走廊盡頭的那件小型會議室里。」  
大家一通感謝之後，終於散去，亀梨總算鬆了口氣。

***

除了第一天的失控之外，之後的日子便平靜了很多。  
山下週六仍需要去公司做培訓，並且午餐也一定會被同事拉著一起出去吃。  
有幾個女同事似乎特別殷勤，甚至幫自己端茶倒水的。  
原本這樣的場景對山下來說也不算陌生，但她們又總是提到亀梨的名字，反倒讓山下在意了起來。

第二個週五的晚上，第二天山下不再需要做培訓，於是被拉來參加女同事們預謀已久的聯誼。  
這件事從上個週五就開始約，山下實在沒有理由拒絕，只得發信息跟亀梨報備。  
亀梨像是很大方地回復：去吧去吧！  
結果在聯誼的現場，山下見亀梨也舉著酒杯參與其中，而每個女同事都打扮得花枝招展的，甚至還有其他公司的人參加，把整個酒吧都包了下來。

「你早就知道了是不是？」山下靠近亀梨低聲說。  
「對啊。她們對你蓄謀已久，你快看看有沒有什麼合適的對象？」亀梨憋著笑，一本正經地說。  
「有啊，合適的對象不正在眼前嗎？」山下轉過身來，擋在亀梨面前，低下頭在他的唇上吻了吻。  
亀梨被他的舉動嚇了一跳「你幹嘛呢！會被看見的！！！」  
山下這才得意地聳聳肩，笑著走遠了。

這天晚上，山下被正面詢問了是否單身的問題。  
亀梨原本以為他會說自己單身的，誰知他卻大方地承認自己有戀人了，而且還說戀人就在長崎，所以他來長崎公司做培訓，算是自己爭取來的。  
女同事們雖然失望得很，但又覺得能被山下這樣對待的女子實在是幸福啊。  
亀梨只能在心裡默默吐槽：哪裡是什麼女子啊，他的戀人我是男子好不好？  
後來，亀梨也被問了是否單身的問題，他也坦白說是有戀人，戀人就在長崎。  
於是，山下和亀梨這兩大顏值標桿都是名草有主，大部分因為他們兩而來的女同事都失落得不行，這原本要開到夜裡12點的聯誼，在10點多就草草地結束了。  
亀梨和山下各自出門，繞到後巷才走在一起。

「和也~」山下忽然說「你能給我做愛心便當嗎？」  
「欸？」  
「這算是我的一個願望吧！」山下笑著「因為經常各地出差嘛，經常看到同事會有戀人幫忙準備的便當，感覺好羨慕。總想著有一天，自己也能帶著戀人做的便當去公司。」  
「好啊，不過我做的便當，可沒辦法和那些可愛的女生那樣漂亮哦。」亀梨很明白山下的心情，其實自己也沒有給戀人準備便當的經歷。剛才自己和山下都坦白了是有戀人的，那麼就算是冬日限定吧，帶上便當去公司！就這麼決定了！  
「好啊，從下週一開始吧！我們都帶便當去公司！」亀梨答應了。

準備便當是一種有點特別的感受。  
這和準備晚飯有點不同。  
之前在自己腦子裡過的都是工作啊，人際關係啊，客戶維繫什麼的。  
當然還有山下啦。  
但現在想的卻是，今天晚上要吃什麼？明天中午要用什麼菜色？怎樣搭配才比較合理？飯糰裡面應該包梅子還是明太子？  
類似於一種安定感，還有家庭感。  
亀梨開始慶幸還有兩個禮拜可以做這樣的準備，就算是沉浸在已經結合為一家的臆想中也好，至少很幸福。  
就算之後並不一定能擁有這樣的結局，但只要體會過就是珍貴的記憶。

亀梨原本的起床時間從早上七點，提早到六點。  
悠閒的時光被忙碌所代替，但看著自己手作的餐點一件一件地裝進小小的食盒中，有一種很幸福的感覺。  
這不僅是一份食物，更是一份心意，包括那額外犧牲的睡眠時間，以及自己思索的食材配搭，採買，烹煮。所有的集合。  
愛心便當，名副其實。

山下接過亀梨遞過來的食盒，開心得拿著它轉了個圈，又抱在了懷裡「我一定是這世上最幸福的人。」  
「噗……」亀梨被他逗笑了。  
「和也，謝謝你。我真的超開心的，就和自己小時候去迪士尼那樣的心情！」山下對亀梨行了個大禮「謝謝你能喜歡我，我完全地感受到了，你的心意。我也會努力讓我感受到我的心意！讓你幸福。」  
亀梨踮著腳，與山下交換了一個甜蜜的親吻「好，我期待著。」

聖誕假期眼看就要到了，原本山下是打算和亀梨一起去沖繩走走，可莉奈來電話說外婆病重了，山下只得一結束工作就匆忙趕往千葉。  
平安夜，亀梨前往機場送別，兩人依依不捨地擁抱、吻別。

「聖誕快樂，和也。我會想你的。」  
「到家之後給我打視頻電話哦，我等你。」

「那麼，下次見！」山下在安檢口對亀梨揮手。  
亀梨笑著「下次見！」

final.


End file.
